


Romp among the roses

by herroyalgoddess



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 07:38:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herroyalgoddess/pseuds/herroyalgoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione and Lucius find a way to enjoy a rather dull dinner party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Romp among the roses

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

"Why did I agree to come to this tedious event again?"Mused Hermione politely clapping as the evenings guest speaker finally finished his speech on the importance of giving to worthy causes. She'd only agreed because Harry had blackmailed her with a limited edition of Potions Moste Potente that he'd found hidden in the library of Grimmauld place.

Hermione stifled a yawn as she listened to Angus Davidson go on about how important his work was at the ministry, the way he went on you'd think he was the minister of magic his self instead of a jumped up little desk jockey for the misuse of magical artefacts office. She looked over at Harry who flashed her wink and mouthed the word sorry at her as if he knew exactly what she was thinking.

She smirked if he really knew what was going on in her head he wouldn't be smiling, as she was currently sticking him and Draco through imaginary torture devices, "Ha!" she thought as she stretched Harry even further on the solid wooden rack she'd built in her mind.

A loud ear piercing burst of shrill laughter from across the table interrupted her mental torturing of Harry she looked over to see Annabelle Parkinson slap Lucius on his arm.

"Oh you naughty man." she giggled like a third year Hufflepuff, fluttering her fake eyelashes at the long haired blond man who gave her a polite smile.

Hermione watched the sickening performance across from her and felt sorry for Lucius for having been landed with atrocious dinner partner as well. Looking for a way to amuse herself, she had a naughty thought and hid a sly smile behind her napkin as she pretended to dab her mouth, she slipped a stocking clad foot out of her shoe and slowly she crept her toes over the plush carpet until she found her goal of a large soft leather shoe, bringing her toes gently upwards brushing them against his calf and then further upwards along his inner thigh enjoying the firmness of the muscles under her foot till she reached her desired goal.

A look of surprise flashed briefly across Lucius' face as she massaged his crotch with her foot only raising an eyebrow in playful question when his molten gaze captured hers in full force.

"Where did you say you worked Miss Granger?" The nasally voice of Angus cutting through her mind like an annoying fly.

Hermione forced her gaze from Lucius to the slightly balding man on her left "I teach transfiguration at Hogwarts as well as being the head of Gryfindor house, obviously it's not as important as your position but I enjoy it." She replied draining the dregs of wine in the bottom of her glass to stifle the gasp that threatened burst forth as Lucius had captured her wandering foot and was now rubbing it with masterful fingers.

"Don't worry not everyone can achieve the heady heights of the ministry, besides someone has to teach the next generation" Angus said patting her hand.

"Quite." Hermione had to grit her teeth to stop herself from hexing him and from moaning loudly as little sparks of pleasure were going straight to her core just from Lucius' manipulations of her toes.

"The band has started to play, would you care to dance Miss Granger? I've been told that my footwork has to be seen to be believed." He asked standing up and holding out his hand expecting her to take it.

"Actually I think I might jus-" she started to decline the invitation when Draco butted in gracefully, a sly wolfish grin tugging at his lips.

"Hermione loves to dance, she'll be a wonderful dance partner for you Gus." Draco said with a smile as he took Hermione's hand and gave it to Angus.

"I'm going to bloody kill Draco!" She chanted in her head as Angus stood on her toes for what felt like the millionth time that evening.

When the current song had finished Angus insisted on accompanying her to get a drink from the punch bowl, Hermione took a deep breath to keep her composure and plastered a fake smile on her face.

"Why Miss Granger how delightful to see you here, would you care to dance that is if your young man doesn't mind?" A silky voice said from behind her.

Angus bristled with indignation "Actually Sir, Miss Granger has agreed to dance the next with me."

Hermione thought quickly "I'm sorry Angus but Lord Malfoy IS the head of Directors for Hogwarts and I wouldn't want to upset any chance that my department has of a budget increase, I would much rather dance with you but I know that if anyone understands how important work is then it's you." She said handing him her empty punch glass.

"Well okay then..." Angus replied reluctantly "You will bring her back safe and sound won't you Lord Malfoy?"

"My dear Angus I can assure you that I shall protect Miss Granger like the treasure she is." Lucius turned to Hermione and held his elbow out for her to take "Shall we?"

Hermione gave him a grateful smile as he led her out on to the dance floor "You're my knight in shining armour Lucius, how can I ever repay you for saving both my feet and my sanity?"

"Your company is reward enough, I've been waiting all night for a chance to steal you way from your interesting dinner partner." Lucius said as he guided her smoothly round the dance floor.

Hermione laughed "If it'd gotten me away from Angus sooner you could have thrown me over your shoulder and simply carried me off, I wouldn't of complained you know."

"Is that so?" His voice was low and seductive as he pulled her body closer. "Would you rather that I behaved more like a pirate than a gentleman Hermione? For me to take what I desire most?"

Hermione felt like her whole body was on fire as Lucius' intense gaze drifted down from her face to the low cut neck line on her little black dress.

"You seem to be a little warm Hermione, perhaps a walk through the rose garden would be beneficial?"

"That sounds lovely." Hermione managed to say despite the naughty images running through her head.

As they passed through the rose garden, Hermione was acutely aware of the very masculine man beside her, knowing that there was a hidden summer house nearby she stopped on purpose to admire a perfectly in bloom rose.

She bowed her head to fully inhale the flowers sweet scent "So what do you desire most Lucius?" she asked in a whisper, her tongue darting out to moisten her bottom lip.

Lucius spun her round and captured her lips "You my lovely, it's always been you" he said between kisses.

"Sweet Merlin the Man could kiss" Hermione thought as he plundered her mouth, she could feel his erection tenting and she shifted her hips to accommodate it.

"I need to taste you" his voice husky with desire as he freed her breasts from the confines of her dress, his hot lips greedily latched onto her one of her erect nipples sucking and licking it while he rolled and tweaked the other with long nimble fingers.

Hermione's knickers grew damper and she could smell her own arousal "Oh Gods" she groaned in pleasure as Lucius' talented fingers that had massaged her toes so expertly earlier that evening slipped under the moist material and started rubbing her clit in little circles. She grasped his broad shoulders clenching the expensive material of his evening jacket in her hands as her body tightened in search of release, his lips engulfed hers in a scorching kiss as he held her tightly to him as she fell over the edge in ecstasy.

When she had recovered enough to be able to trust her legs to actually hold her she slipped to her knees on the soft dry grass and began to unbuckle his soft leather belt.

"You don't have to do this" Lucius said, his normally steel grey eyes looking like molten silver in the moonlight.

"I know, but I need to taste you" Hermione replied echoing his words from earlier as she discovered to her delight that Lucius had chosen to go commando that evening, she raked her short but neat nails up his muscled thigh marvelling at the way his body quivered with anticipation.

His large thick penis which was nestled in a thatch of darker blonde hair stood proud and erect before her weeping for attention, bending her head ever so slightly Hermione licked the pearly bead of pre cum off the tip, savouring it's slightly salty but not unpleasant taste on her tongue, she looked up and gave him a sultry smile not breaking eye contact as she engulfed him whole with her hot mouth.

"Gods girl, where did you learn that?" Lucius rasped as Hermione's wicked tongue slowly swirled round the head of his penis lightly flicking the tiny slit, before quickening her pace as her head bobbed up and down bringing him closer and closer to his release.

Lucius feeling himself ready to peak pulled himself out of her mouth with a slight pop, smirking at the sullen pout on her now puffy lips. "My dearest girl, I have no desire to sullen those wicked lips with my seed when there is a place where it would rather be." Lucius whispered as he knelt down on the grass running a surprisingly calloused thumb over her bottom lip.

Hermione growled in frustration and pushed him firmly on his chest till he laying flat on the ground, he sat up supporting his weight on his forearms "Sweet Merlin" he moaned loudly as Hermione hitched her dress up, swung a leg over his and in one swift movement impaled herself on him, hissing in pleasure as he filled her completely.

Lucius leaned forward and undid her still perfect chignon with one hand, with her curls now flowing around her face he captured her lips with a searing kiss their tongues battling for dominance, Lucius gained the upper hand as he jerked his hips upwards and muttered against her mouth "Ride me now Witch! Ride me hard."

He watched in pleasure as the sexy young witch bounced up and down on him, her head thrown back in abandonment, those long curls of hers grazing against his legs, those pert, pale delicious breasts with the exquisite tasting skin were just simply memorising as they jiggled in the pale moonlight. A warm summer breeze wafted the scent of the roses that surrounded them, the scent would always remind Lucius of this amazing witch and in a flash of inspiration and with an impressive display of wandless magic he whispered a spell which caused the petals on the surrounding flowers to detach and to gently float around the pair of them.

Hermione gasped in sheer delight as the red and pink petals danced on the air "Oh Lucius" she moaned as she neared her completion, Lucius' firm strong hands gripped her waist urging her on harder and faster.

"Come for me my beautiful girl, I want to watch as you come undone around me and with me" Lucius' silky voice triggered Hermione's orgasm, she clenched her internal muscles around him as he thrust hard into her a final time his hot seed filling her as she collapsed tiredly on to his chest.

After a couple of minutes of silence while they both allowed their breathing to return to normal Hermione eventually climbed off the firm body that had served as a most comfy cushion, standing up she said a useful little spell which returned her dishevelled appearance to it's normal guise, looking down she saw Lucius still laying there watching her with a lazy heavy lidded gaze, surrounded by the petals of Harry's beloved but now decimated prize roses.

With a raised eyebrow and a slight quirk to her lips Hermione offered him her hand and helped pull him to his feet "You do realise, my dear Lucius that Harry will kill us both if he finds out that it was us who have mercilessly destroyed his babies".

Using the same spell Lucius rearranged his suit getting rid of the tell tale grass stains that covered his back. "I think that this is suitable punishment for seating me next to the most atrocious dinner partner" he said as he offered her his arm.

"Just think that it was because our dinner partners were so bad, that allowed me to focus the person who was sat opposite me I thought we both could do with some decent in dinner entertainment" Hermione replied as they walked back towards the house.

As they reached the open doors of the ballroom they were met by an anxious Angus "Miss Granger I'm so glad I found you, I could not find you after the dance you promised Lord Malfoy" the short man told them.

"Miss Granger felt a little dizzy so we took a turn of Mr Potters delightful rose garden, there's no need to worry here she is safe and sound." Lucius smoothly told him patting Hermione's hand that was still tucked into the crook of his arm.

Hermione turned and gave Lucius a warm smile "My thanks to you Lord Malfoy for taking care of my needs" she said enjoying the flutter of butterflies in her stomach as he brought her hand to his lips and placed a small kiss on her knuckles.

"Mr Davidson I trust I can leave Miss Granger in your capable hands as I'm afraid I have other matters not as pleasant to attend to still this evening, Miss Granger as we have still not resolved the matter if your budget perhaps I may be permitted to call on you tomorrow?" he asked his eyes locking with hers.

"Of course, I look forward to hearing from you" she answered a little breathlessly.

Lucius gave them both a polite nod and then turned sharply on his heel walking away from them allowing Hermione a chance to gaze on the fine figure that was Lucius Malfoy.

Hermione stifled a giggle, she couldn't believe she'd just fucked Draco's dad, only in her wildest fantasies had she ever contemplated doing something as completely mental as that.

"Miss Granger are you okay? Because you look rather flushed" said Angus looking quite concerned "Would you like me to escort you to the floo?"

"I...Thank you Mr Davidson, that would be appreciated" Hermione said gratefully as she fanned herself.

Harry and Draco had been watching the group since Hermione and Lucius had returned.

"Harry, I do believe that our innocent little girl was deflowered in the garden by my rogue of a father no less" Draco commented, the amusement evident in his voice.

"Draco my sexy little dragon, I do believe that our feisty independent bookworm has successfully seduced your charming father in our garden." replied Harry.

"A wager to find put who is correct?" Asked Draco nonchalantly as he nodded his greetings to one of the guests.

"Dinner and movie of the winners choice paid for by the loser" Said Harry as he discretely ran his hand over Draco's thigh.

"Of course, now hurry up and go and catch our girl before she floos home" demanded Draco as he gave Harry's shoulder a gentle shove.

Harry stuck his tongue out at his blonde lover and went off in search of Hermione leaving Draco to wonder how in the hell had the thing he thought most impossible actually happened.


	2. A blooming good morning.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after last nights little romp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing except my warped mind (I probably don't even own that considering how often those sneaky and elusive creatures commonly known as plot bunnies hijack it)

Hermione was enjoying the peaceful serenity of the Great Hall while eating an early breakfast, quite thankful that the majority of castle's occupants slept late on a Sunday. She was thinking about all that had happened last night and giggled aloud to herself, she still couldn't believe she'd actually slept with Lucius Malfoy! Hell in all fairness she'd been the one to seduce him well gotten the ball rolling anyway. What on earth had possessed her to act so impulsively? She grinned it wasn't the first time she'd had dirty thoughts about Lucius, in fact if it wasn't Lucius in the starring role of her fantasies it was a certain dungeon dwelling co-worker of hers. Last night was just the first time she'd ever acted on them.

Hermione bit her lip unconsciously as she remembered the look on Lucius' face as she knelt before him and that rather delicious cock, she was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she hadn't realised that somebody had joined her at the high table till a silky voice intruded on her musings.

"You look like the proverbial cat who's had all the cream Hermione, I wonder just what's put a smile on those...lips."

Hermione turned her head to see the Potions Professor of Hogwarts staring at her intently, his dark eyes glittering with amusement.

"Wouldn't you just like to know?" She said cheekily as she speared a piece of melon in her fruit salad and popped it in her mouth.

"Impudent Witch, you know I could always find out for myself." He bantered back easily.

She laughed and had to cover her mouth quickly with her hand to stop her from spraying melon everywhere, she finished chewing and swallowed before replying "If you were to ever find out what I was actually thinking, not only would I go to the next Gryfindor/Slytherin match in a green and silver tutu but the contents of aforementioned thoughts would make even your hair curl."

"Is that so...Now I'm even more intrigued, I wonder what Hogwarts strait laced Transfiguration Mistress could possibly have running through her head, what on earth could make the hair on my worldly head curl?" He arched his trademark eyebrow at her, a knowing smirk graced his pale lips.

Hermione was saved from answering by an owl who dropped a letter on the table in front of her. She pinched a piece of crispy bacon off Severus' plate, ignoring his protests and gave it to the hungry bird before reading her letter.

Morning Gorgeous,

Don't think we didn't see you sneaking off early last night without saying bye! We'll be in your neck of the woods later as we're going to see Nev up at Balmoral Castle, because something has decimated Harry's babies and according to father it's possible that it's a rare tropical bug or fungi...Meh! If it means he spends more time with me than those blasted plants, who am I to complain...Hehehe.

We'll be with you about three-ish and you get to take us to lunch, your choice although Harry's been going on about Abe's steak and ale pies all week.

Let us know if three's okay or if we need to come later.

Your Handsomest Friend in the world Xx

After a unproductive search in her pockets for a quill, Hermione finally found a short stubby pencil and wrote a quick reply on the bottom of the letter.

Three's fine you narcissistic man-child...remind me to thank you both properly for sitting me next to Angus Davidson. Xx

She folded the letter and tapped it with her wand before giving it back to the owl along with another piece of Severus' bacon.

"Would you kindly refrain from feeding that blasted bird my bacon Hermione." He said pointing at the bird with a fork laden with bacon.

Hermione gave him a wicked smile and moving with a swiftness that even Harry would be proud of, she'd clasped the hand that held the fork and brought it to her mouth, her pink lips closing over the bacon and slowly slid it off the end leaving a clean silver fork glinting in the morning sunlight.

"You have tomato sauce just here." Severus said pointing to the corner of her lips.

"Ooops." She dabbed at her mouth with a napkin. "Thanks, Your Godson will be here later, we're going down to Abe's if you'd like to join us."

"Perhaps, but I'm meeting with Lucius later this morning...Are you okay?" He asked as Hermione choked on her tea.

"I'm fine thank you, just went down the wrong hole that's all." She tapped her wand on her plate to send it back to the kitchen and refilled her mug. A most treasured present from Harry during her first year as a teacher after months of hearing her complain about the fiddly tiny teacups that Minerva insisted on using during staff meetings it had the words 'Less talk and more caffeine' printed on it.

"Have you never heard of a teacup? It amazes me that you never seem to get your head stuck in that monstrosity, in fact I think Hagrid wants his water bucket back." Severus teased knowing all too well that you never insulted Hermione's most prized possession in the world after her book collection.

"Mock all you want, but don't think I haven't seen you coveting my mug Severus Snape and the fact I actually get a decent amount of caffeine in a morning, not to mention it's large enough to wrap my fingers around on those cold winter mornings." She replied with a smirk.

"I have something you could wrap your hands around witch." Severus said in a low tone, but the humour was evident in his voice.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him "I'm sure you have Severus but the question of the day is...Is it big enough to satisfy me?" She raised her mug in salute to him and took a sip. "As you can see I like big things, why do you think I became a Transfiguration Mistress?" She loved bantering with Severus, she knew that there was only a handful of people who knew that Severus wasn't as uptight as he seemed.

"I could make even your eyes water."

Hermione leaned over and patted his hand "I wouldn't worry about it Sweetie, some Witches prefer a small Wizard, I'm sure I've heard Sybil saying that her last partner was only a couple of inches." She waggled her little finger at him. "But then again she did date Filius, apparently she has a thing for licking balls."

She laughed as Severus turned grey. "Never utter the words Sybil, balls and licking in the same sentence ever again." He warned darkly. "Otherwise you may find something slipped in your tea."

"Promises, promises...You've been threatening to slip me something for the past five years, I do believe the first time was when I sat next to you at my first ever staff meeting and you spent the entire time scowling at me and fingering your wand like it was a long lost lover."

"And you spent the entire time staring at my fingers, I was almost tempted to find out what you were thinking...What were you thinking about?" He leaned back in his seat and laced his fingers together as he waited for her answer.

"I was just hoping that you weren't going to hex me." She lied smoothly not going to tell him that she'd been fantasizing about his fingers slipping between her folds and dipping into her hot warm core.

He tapped a finger on his chin "Hmm, and hurt Minerva's golden girl...I think not."

They were interrupted by a graceful eagle owl dropping a scroll in front of Hermione before flying off again.

"At least Lucius' owl is trained not to beg, so why is he writing to you again?" Severus asked.

"Nosy today aren't we Severus? He's probably writing to thank me for relieving the boredom at last nights fund raiser, that some people managed to blag their way out of attending." She said looking at him pointedly.

"And it's not my fault you're easily bought, Potions Moste Potente indeed." He snorted. "I have a copy in my rooms if you wanted to look at it."

"Would you like me to look at your etchings as well?" She commented drily as she broke the green wax seal on the heavy parchment.

"Well while you're there..."

Hermione unrolled the scroll and was surprised to see a tightly closed deep red rose with a long green stem fall as she neared the bottom, she picked it up and as she did so the rose blossomed into full bloom, giving off a scent that she would forever associate with Lucius and last night.

Holding the beautiful flower to her nose she read the brief elegant lines, the grin from earlier returning to her lips.

My dear Miss Granger,

Allow me to present this rose (From my own private garden at Malfoy Manor) as a token of my gratitude and humbled thanks for a most interesting and enjoyable evening. I can honestly say that I have not enjoyed myself at any other fund raiser as much as I did last night.

I would be greatly pleasured if you would join me for dinner later this week so we can get to know each other more intimately. If this sounds agreeable I will be at the castle later this morning to see Severus, so no doubt we shall run into each other then, or a Wizard can hope.

Your most ardent servant

Lucius

"What is it about an enchanted rose that sends even the most sensible of witches into giggling school girls."

"Oh hush you! Just because you have no charm or grace, it doesn't mean that other wizards don't. Besides it's just a thank you flower, he's not trying to seduce me." She said carefully rolling the letter so it couldn't be seen by prying eyes.

Severus snorted "If he was saying thank you he'd have sent you daisies not roses, didn't you learn anything in Herbology? Roses are the language of love, seduction and a desire by the sender to get in to the recipients knickers."

"You're awfully knowledgeable on the subject Severus, send a lot of roses do we?" She gave him her full attention, her warm brown eyes shining with amusement.

He leaned in close to her and lowered his voice deliberately "I have no need to use such fripperies to lure a witch into my bed Hermione, they come to my bed willing, dripping and eager." He was rewarded for his choice of words by the barely there shiver from Hermione.

Hermione gave him one of her cheekiest grins and said "I understand no fripperies required, just a pouch of galleons then."

Severus actually threw his head back and laughed "The day I have to pay for sex Hermione is the day the world stops spinning." He leaned in even closer, his mouth just millimetres away from her ear and barely moving his lips he uttered the words that shocked and thrilled Hermione to her core. "I could make you cum without laying a finger on you."

"Damn the man and his sexy voice." Hermione thought as she frantically schooled her features and body posture into one of complete and utter nonchalance. "A bit cocksure aren't you Severus?"

Severus just gave her a sexy smirk and stayed silent as Pomona Sprout joined them at the table.

"Golly you two are up early this morning, I do hope you'll both be at the Puff/Claw game this afternoon...I mean if my Badgers win this match they'll tie your Snakes for second place Severus."

"That is true Pomona, however my snakes still have a game in hand, what about you Hermione will you be coming?" Severus asked raising an eyebrow in question and an evil glint in his eye.

Hermione sent him a snide smile "Actually Pomona I'd forgotten about the match till you walked in, however I can rearrange my plans and if you like I can get Harry to come and present the M.V.P trophy."

"That'd be lovely Hermione, I'll tell Filius right now, he'll be over the moon." The plump woman swept out of the room leaving Hermione and Severus alone again.

Hermione stood up and walked round the back of Severus' chair, her fingers gripped the back as she lowered her head to whisper in his ear "You should know by now not to utter words that you just can't cash...I'm a Gryfindor Sevvie, I take all challenges head on and I never back down." The shell of his ear looked so tempting and lickable that she couldn't stop herself from running her tongue down along the outside edge of his ear, her teeth gently nipping the small lobe at the bottom.

She looked down and saw that he was gripping the arms of his chair so tightly that his pale knuckles had turned white.

"If you'll excuse me Severus I have a letter to send and then I have to get ready for the match." She let go of the chair and started to walk away from him, her head held high and a rather smug wiggle in her walk.

Severus sat in his chair both bemused and aroused, he'd wanted her for years and he was sure she'd had similar thoughts about him. They'd both danced around the subject with mock flirtations and suggestive comments, this morning's conversation hadn't been any different than normal except she'd gone one further and actually licked his ear. It had taken all of his willpower not to cum right then and there in his pants like an eager young schoolboy. He could count on one hand the number of people who knew that licking his earlobe would get him harder than a stick of Blackpool rock, luckily for him he was meeting one of them this morning, standing up slowly he hid the visible bulge in his trousers by discreetly adjusting his robes and then exited out of the side door which led to the dungeons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hermione's a little minx at the moment isn't she? I Hope you all enjoy the chapter.
> 
>  
> 
> With Love
> 
>  
> 
> Her Royal Goddess Xx


	3. Ring around the roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione discovers something huge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing except my warped mind (I probably don't even own that considering how often those sneaky and elusive creatures commonly known as plot bunnies hijack it)

"Damn it's warm today." Thought Hermione as she cast another cooling charm over her warm sticky skin, she cast a quick tempus spell and seeing that she still had half an hour before Harry and Draco were due to arrive she decided to change her jeans and t-shirt for one of her more rarer worn summer dresses. After discarding anything that looked like she was showing favouritism of one team over the other, she was left with two choices, one long flowing pale pink dress, a birthday gift from Ginny who thought she should wear more girly colours. Hermione grinned the last time she'd worn something that pink was the Yule ball many years ago, she hung the dress back in her wardrobe and went with her other choice, a 1950's style white halter neck sun dress with a full skirt. The deciding factor for the dress was the pattern of red roses in full bloom, she didn't normally believe in signs and fate but after the last twenty four hours who was she to argue.

She quickly undressed and slipped the dress over her head, using a charm she zipped up the back of her dress and then tied the halter neck ties securely, leaving her hair in a high ponytail she looked in the full length mirror before putting her white wedge sandals on her feet.

"Very nice Dearie, but don't forget to adjust the girls there's no harm in making them look even better, your men-folk will definitely appreciate it." The enchanted mirror spoke to her, for some bizarre reason it always reminded her of the talking wardrobe from her favourite childhood film.

Hermione looked critically at her reflection and adjusted her breasts so they sat a bit higher in the dress, she'd already decided not wear a bra because the top of the dress was tight enough to keep her breasts steady. Once she was satisfied with her appearance she cast a charm on the dress to stop the skirt from blowing upwards, be it from a gust of wind or from idiotic school children.

She smiled in remembrance as she could hear Rolanda's husky voice telling her in no uncertain terms to make sure that whenever she wore robes or a skirt they were charmed not to blow about because you couldn't trust the little bastards as far as you could levitate them. Yes that first staff meeting had certainly been an eye opener into the private lives of the people who had taught her for six years.

After the final defeat of Voldemort, she'd gone to a small wizarding university in Paris for three years to get her master's degree in both Transfiguration and Charms. She hadn't planned to return to Hogwarts because she'd received offers from both Beauxbatons and Durmstrong not to mention the offers she'd received from different magic schools in America, but when Minerva turned up at her graduation offering her the position of Transfiguration Mistress with the option of becoming the Head of Gryfindor in a year's time, she knew instantaneously that Hogwarts was where she wanted to begin her teaching career.

At that first staff meeting she learned that Rolanda Hooch had a rather extensive vocabulary that could make even the most hardened sailor blush, Filius Flitwick was considered a bit of a ladies man and had been in an on again, off again relationship with Sybill Trelawney for at least ten years. The most startling revelation that had occurred to her was the fact that Severus Snape was a damn fine piece of man flesh, and that voice of his...Sweet Merlin, it was like honey wrapped up in rich dark chocolate, how had she not noticed this when she was a student? He'd spent most of the staff meeting scowling at her and fingering his wand, his fingers stroking the ebony wood in an almost lovers caress, that was when she'd had her first fantasy about him.

She grabbed a lightweight cardigan out of the wardrobe and hurried down to the apparition point just out side of the castle grounds to meet her boys, on her way out of the main doors she wasn't looking where she was going and bumped into something solid, she was stopped from falling by something firm wrapping around her and holding her tight.

"Hermione next time you wish to worship at my feet do let me know in advance, that way I can arrange for us to have a little more privacy than the entrance to the Great Hall."

She looked up to see Severus staring down at her, an amused smirk playing on his lips. Hermione lowered her voice to whisper "Does Hogwarts depraved Dungeon Master have a foot fetish? Do you like having your toes sucked? Would you like for me to place your toes in my hot little mouth and have my tongue swirl around them, sucking and licking them?" She batted her eyelashes at him and gave him a smirk of her own.

"What's the matter Sevvie no witty comeback?" Hearing other people coming into the entrance way Hermione stood up fully and walked away, at the door she turned and gave him a little wink before disappearing into the bright sunshine.

Hermione had only been walking down the point for a few minutes when a familiar pair of heads came into view walking up the hill, the black messy hair of Harry's both complimented and contrasted against the sleek platinum blond hair of Draco's. When they'd caught up with her she gave them both a deep hug before slapping their arms.

"Ow! Hermione what was that for?" They asked in unison, both rubbing their sore arms.

"That was for sitting me next to Angus, you evil gits and Draco you should be grateful that your dad rescued me from having to spend the whole night dancing with that pompous little prick otherwise, you'd be facing a whole lot worse." She linked arms with them and started to walk back to the castle not noticing the looks being exchanged between Harry and Draco.

"Speaking of my father, you spent an awfully long time in the garden with him last night according to Angus...I do hope he behaved himself around you, he's quite a charmer when he wants to be." Draco said rather nonchalantly.

"Your father was a perfect gentleman, I was feeling unwell so he accompanied me on a stroll out in the garden, I can assure you both that Lucius did not make any unwanted advances on my person. Now Harry tell me what our Nev said about your roses." Hermione replied trying to change the subject as quickly as possible.

Harry looked at Draco when Hermione wasn't looking and mouthed the words "Told you so." To which Draco just shook his head refusing to believe him.

"Neville's going to come down tomorrow for a proper look, did you notice anything out of the ordinary last night?" Asked Harry.

"Umm...No, in fact I actually stopped to admire a particularly nice bloom last night, the scent was intoxicating. Harry I do hope you don't mind that I told Pomona you'd present the trophy today?"

"Not at all you can make it up by treating me to dinner down at Abe's, who's the favourites today?" Harry replied as he put a pair of sunglasses on to shield his eyes from the glaring sunlight.

"The Puffs have been really strong this year, if they win this they'll tie Slytherin for second place, there's only a couple of games left this season and as long as my cubs don't lose more than one match, then the house cup shall be residing in my office for another year." She grinned at them "And Severus will have to pay up."

"What did you bet him this year? Honestly he was never this competitive against Minerva." Asked Draco shaking his head with amusement, the friendly rivalry between the Gryfindor and Slytherin heads of house had always been there but it had been kicked into overdrive since Hermione became the head of Gryfindor.

Hermione giggled "This year if Gryfindor wins the Quidditch cup Severus has to wear jeans and a t-shirt to the end of year feast."

Draco looked at her suspiciously "That sounds rather tame for you Hermione, just what do you have planned?"

"Nothing, I'm even allowing him to wear black, why must you be so suspicious?" Hermione answered a little too innocently.

Draco bumped her shoulder playfully "Because my dear, you are the sneakiest witch I know and I spent the majority of my life around Slytherin's who trained in the art of sneakiness in the womb."

She bumped him back "Why thank you kind Sir, I think that's the nicest thing you ever said to me."

"You're completely nuts Hermione, have I ever said that?" Harry said joining in the teasing.

"Well I do count you two as my closest best friends, so I'm probably nuttier than squirrel poo." Hermione deadpanned back making her two companions laugh loudly.

"Oh by the way Draco I forgot to tell you, your dad's here visiting Severus this morning I don't know if he's coming to the match though." She managed to say as soon as she'd stopped laughing.

Just as soon as she'd spoken they saw Lucius and Severus walking the steps of the teachers seating area, the bright sunlight glinting off platinum blonde man's hair almost making him look like he had a halo.

"Speak of the devil, and he shall appear." Muttered Draco.

Just as they reached the quidditch pitch they were interrupted by a group of year seven boys wolf whistling

"Looking good professor."

"I could show you a much better time than those two old fogies you're with miss, I'm hung like a hippogriff and can go for hours." The male student gyrated his hips at her.

"Hey! Who are they calling old fogies? We're not even thirty yet." Exclaimed Draco offended by the implication he was old.

Hermione didn't have time to reprimand the students because Severus suddenly appeared in front of them like a dark avenging angel.

"How dare you talk to Professor Granger in that derogatory tone Mr Berry? You are to present yourself for detention at my office at six pm tomorrow evening with a two foot parchment on the importance of respect. You will also write a letter of apology to Professor Granger. Do you understand?" Severus spoke to his student in his most deadliest of tones, every student past and present knew that when Professor Snape lowered his voice to tell you off, you knew you were in complete and utter shit.

The student went very pale and without raising his eyes from the floor he nodded.

"Good now get out of my sight now! That goes for the rest of you dunderheads unless you want to join your friend in detention tomorrow." Severus scowled fiercely at the students until they had vanished.

"You do realise that I was perfectly capable of dealing with that little idiot myself?" Hermione asked as she walked past him up the steps.

"He is in my house, it was down to me to discipline him for disrespecting a fellow teacher in my presence." Severus answered easily catching up with her with his long legs.

He was right behind her as she turned to sit down on the bench next to Lucius and he whispered in her ear "Not that I can blame him, you do look...ravishing in that dress."

Severus sat down, leaving Hermione stood up, gaping like a fish.

"Do sit down Hermione, they're about to kick off and Filius is unable to see." Sybill said from the row behind.

"Alright Sybill don't get your knickers in a twist, I'm sitting down now." Hermione sat down abruptly and turned round to glare at the Divination teacher. "Sorry Filius, next time just poke me."

"I thought you said he likes poking Sybill, won't she get jealous if he pokes you too?" Severus said just loud enough for her and Lucius to hear, not taking his eyes off the game.

"Well if she does I'm sure you'll be able to satisfy her, because I told you earlier that she prefers less endowed Wizards." Hermione replied snidely.

Lucius leaned into Hermione, his lips just millimetres from her ear "I can assure you that our dear Severus is certainly not lacking in that department Hermione, he is a most skilled and selfless lover."

"What are you going on about father?" Asked Draco who was sat on the other side of Severus.

"Nothing much, I was just correcting Hermione's opinion on a rather large issue, I won't go into details Draco, it's not your cup of tea." Lucius said giving Draco a wolfish smile.

Hermione sat quietly throughout the match with a blush on her cheeks as she thought about Lucius' words. A selfless lover? Did that mean...Lucius and Severus had been lovers. An image of the two of them entwined on black satin sheets sent a jolt to her core.

"Oi Hermione, you okay?" Asked Harry with a curious frown leaning over Severus and Draco to nudge her.

"What? Oh sorry Harry I was lost in my own little world then." Hermione looked like a rabbit caught in the headlights of a muggle car.

"I'd never of guessed, you've sat there dumbstruck for the entire match, I was almost reminded of Ron when faced with a choice of two puddings." Quipped Draco.

"Piss off, you sarcastic git, I just have more important things on my mind than stupid bloody quidditch, besides Ron could never choose between two puddings." Hermione snapped back. "And given a choice I couldn't choose between Lucius and Severus." She added mentally.

The crowd cheered loudly as Harry handed over the M.V.P trophy to Annie Walker the keeper from Hufflepuff who had saved every single goal attempt from Ravenclaw.

Hermione and Draco were waiting at the bottom of the teachers stand for Harry when the two men which had been at the fore front of her mind all afternoon joined them.

"We're off to Abe's for dinner would you both care to join us?" Draco asked them.

Lucius turned to look at Severus before answering "We'd be delighted but we'll have to meet you there, as we have some unfinished business to attend to first."

"Not a problem Father, shall we say an hour from now then." Suggested Draco with a smile

Was it her imagination or was Severus standing extra close to Lucius?

Lucius and Severus said their goodbyes and disappeared behind the stands.

"Where's your head at Hermione at today? Come on Harry's waiting for us over there." Draco said linking arms with her and leading her towards Harry.

Hermione allowed Draco and Harry to chatter between themselves discussing the match as they walked back up to the castle, she'd been completely lost in her own thoughts when she suddenly remembered that she'd left her cardigan on the stands.

"Bollocks! Sorry guys I've just remembered that I left my cardie on the stands, I'm just going to nip back and get it."

"Do you want us to come with you Sweetie?" Asked Harry.

"Don't be silly, I'll meet you up at the castle, I won't be long." She turned round and quickly walked back in the direction she'd just come from. She was just picking up her forgotten cardigan when a noise coming from under the stands caught her attention.

Walking quietly to the back of the stand she carefully peered round the corner, unsure of what to expect but certainly not expecting to find Severus leaning against the back of the stand with Lucius knelt before him sucking Severus' impressive cock.

Hermione quickly cast a disilliusionment charm on herself as she couldn't tear her eyes away from the two men, Severus had his head resting on the back of the stands, his eyes closed in pleasure and the fingers Hermione loved to fantasise about twisted in Lucius' long blond locks.

Sweet Circe, Lucius hadn't been lying when he'd said Severus was well endowed, from what she could see from her position he was about the same length as Lucius but slightly thicker. Severus had paler skin, but damn the man had an arse that could crack walnuts, for older men they certainly took good care of themselves, hell she'd dated younger men whose bodies hadn't been half as toned.

She watched transfixed as Severus dragged Lucius' head up to meet his and devoured his lips, her fingers itched to get in her knickers to take care of her own growing need but she didn't dare. Her breaths were coming in little gasps now as she watched Severus spin Lucius around to face the stands, his fingers making quick work of Lucius' belt and dropping the blond man trousers to the floor.

Severus ran a pale hand lovingly over Lucius' lightly tanned arse, Hermione could see his lips moving but couldn't quite hear what was being said, her mouth went completely dry as Severus pointed his wand at Lucius arse, before dropping it on the floor and inserting one long finger up into Lucius.

Lucius pushed backwards onto Severus' finger, he must have been encouraging Severus for more because as Severus pumped his finger in and out he slowly added a second and third finger, his other hand was wrapped tightly around Lucius cock moving in time with his thrusts. Hermione had lost track of time but still she couldn't walk away as Severus had now removed his fingers and was just placing the head of his cock at the entrance to Lucius' arse , pushing it in slowly allowing Lucius time to adjust to the fullness he was now most definitely feeling.

Apparently Lucius didn't want to go slow because he pushed back fully causing them both to hiss with pleasure. Hermione was sure they could hear her heart hammering in her chest matching the pace in which Severus was slamming his hips against Lucius. In almost no time at all Lucius had cum spilling his seed over Severus' hand, and Severus had bitten down on Lucius shoulder to stop himself from crying out as he came seconds after, both men panting hard trying to catch their breath.

Lucius rested his head on his fore arms and without giving Hermione any notice he turned his head in her direction and gave her a slow sultry wink accompanied with a knowing smirk.

Hermione gasped and quickly turned away hurrying back up to the castle not realising that she'd left her cardigan on the floor where she'd been stood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay folks, that was my first ever time writing male on male penetration. It originally was only going to be oral but my muse changed her mind and quite forcefully told me during the school run to write this instead.
> 
> You've got to love naughty Lucius, and what do you think of Hermione being our peeping tom. I just couldn't resist. ;D
> 
> Much Love
> 
> Her Royal Goddess Xx

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I do hope you enjoyed my first Lucius/Hermione fic, I did struggle not to slip Severus in there (My naughty muse wanted to pop him in as an observer in the rose garden... but I told her no.)
> 
> If anyone can tell me who I based Angus Davidson on, I will send them lots of cyber hugs and will worship their literary knowledge.
> 
> Much love
> 
> Her Royal Goddess Xx


End file.
